


Best

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age regression/de-ageing, Fluff, Gavin has named all of his stuffed animals, Gen, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Trans Gavin Reed, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: Hank asks Gavin who’s the best at cuddling





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr first (@lil-detroit) But I decided to share here Bc why not :).

“And who is the best cuddler?” Hank asked, looking down into the green eyes of his very serious little. 

He had had Gavin for the whole afternoon, from when he came in and helped him out of the little light-up sneakers he refused to take off, to a dinner of Mac and cheese and charred green beans that they had both decided, with certain solemness, to skip, to the hours of playing outside in the sprinkler that had finally lead to Gavin cuddled up against Hank in the bed of his stuffed animals. 

Gavin puffed out his chest, thinking for a moment. It was hard to look serious in the bright green dragon onesie Hank had dressed him in as a concession for taking off Gavin’s binder, but he still tried. Gavin pulled a stuffed animal closer, a pink pig named Miss Fluffy, as he contemplated. “Dunno Daddy.”

“Is it Miss Fluffy?” He asked. “Or Mister Wiggles?” He pointed to the purple Daschund that snuggled up to Gavin. 

Gavin thought longer, Hank’s smile growing as he waited for the “I am!” that was sure to spill from his mouth. 

Instead, Gavin looked up, eyes the softest shade of green he had ever seen. Warm arms, with all the fervency of a tidal wave, crashed into him. “You are, Daddy!”


End file.
